Puppy Love
by abyssed
Summary: Kaiba pisses off Ishizu enough for her to do something drastic to him – and to finally teach him a lesson about love and life. What happens when a little kitten too proud for its own good is rescued by a lovable mutt? POST CANON Jou/Kaiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Puppy Love  
**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!**  
Characters: **Jounouchi Katsuya & Kaiba Seto  
**Summary: ** Kaiba pisses off Ishizu enough for her to do something drastic to him – and to finally teach him a lesson about love and life. What happens when a little kitten too proud for its own good is rescued by a lovable mutt? POST CANON Jou/Kaiba.

Also, this fic has already been planned out and the majority of it, been written. I just need to edit a few parts. I've never posted a long fic before. I only ever write one-shots. So of course, reviews would be appreciated to see how I'm doing in this case. Please follow the story so you're notified when I post up a new chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Despite witnessing Atem pass on and the incredible adventures you shared, despite seeing the magic of the Millennium Items, _experiencing_ the magic of the Millennium Rod that once belonged to you – " Ishizu broke off, taking a deep breath. "You still lie to yourself."

Kaiba Seto despised having his time wasted. Especially by people who spouted such idiotic nonsense. He'd heard this mystical, magical mumbo-jumbo crap more times than he'd cared to count. Besides, _that _part of his life – running with a bunch of wannabe heroes led by a pompous 'Pharaoh' who played Duel Monsters to save the world from whatever threat his pathetic mind had conjured up – was over now. His past had no place in his present and certainly no place in the future.

And yet … Here was Ishizu; an unwelcome face from his past trying to force this bullshit down his throat. _Again._

Kaiba didn't make a habit of wandering into town during his lunch break. More often than not, he skipped his break entirely in favour of getting things down that much faster. But today, he'd felt restless, unable to concentrate on the colourful graphs and endless rows of figures displayed on his computer screen. His plush leather chair had become uncomfortable, his large opulent office far too small and he'd found himself unable to breathe for a moment, suddenly desperate to escape the confines of his building.

For once, he'd walked without purpose – no destination in mind, allowing the cool breeze to clear his head. He hadn't even minded the lunch time crowds, falling into an easy rhythm as he walked. It was only when he'd stopped to peer into a window of an antique bookshop – his gaze being drawn to an ancient tome with a magnificent dragon depicted on the cover – that he suddenly felt the presence of another human being and one that was dangerously close to invading his personal space. Whatever semblance of peace he'd felt was swiftly dispelled, especially when he turned around to stare into the knowing eyes of Ishizu Ishtar.

Ishizu – along with her crazed brother – was somebody Kaiba preferred to forget. No, not simply forget. He'd wanted to wipe all knowledge of them and their so-called drama from his mind. He'd succeeded shortly after Atem's passing with the aid of some very expensive alcohol and long endless nights. However, seeing Ishizu in Domino City on what was supposed to be _just another day_ had bought the memories – that _unwanted_ knowledge – screaming back. With a vengeance.

She'd been polite, courteous in her exchange with him. Kaiba had been austere, sparing no more words than strictly necessary. And even with that attitude of his, she had still invited him for a cup of coffee.

He hadn't been entirely certain why he'd even accepted the invitation. He should have turned his back on her there and then, given her one last sneer and wished her a good life before making his way back to Kaiba Crop, back to where he _belonged_, but no. Something he couldn't quite explain, something inexplicable had caused him to accept her invitation and follow her to a nearby coffee shop.

They had chatted – or rather, Ishizu had chatted while Kaiba had responded with one word answers – about the usual things. Life in Egypt, their siblings, the weather, Kaiba Corp … After a considerable amount of time had passed, Kaiba had put down his coffee cup, ready to make his excuse and leave. Bumping into Ishizu had been more … jarring than he'd cared to admit and he'd been looking forward to putting the unfortunate incident behind him as soon as possible.

But then somehow, the talk had turned to _him – _Atem. Wasn't anybody going to let his memory rest? He was gone, _had _been gone for five years now. What was the point of talking about him? Why bring up the past? Especially to someone like Kaiba who had been trying to bury it as hard as he could. Everything surrounding that period of his life was bittersweet to say the least. Surely, she could see how … opposed he'd been to discuss it? And yet, she continued – polite but infuriatingly insistent.

"You lie to yourself, Kaiba." Ishizu repeated. "You always have."

"Enough." His voice was low, dangerous. His hard gaze was fixed upon her, the unspoken warning in their depths, dark like an ominous cloud. "I don't want to hear another word, got it?"

Ishizu held his gaze, continuing as though he hadn't even spoken. "Does it frighten you? The power of magic, the idea of Fate, being powerless in the face of Destiny? Is that why you choose to ignore what had so blatantly entwined around you and the Pharaoh?"

Kaiba clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white with the strain. Had the coffee cup still been in his hand, it would have cracked with the force of his grip. Ishizu had some nerve. There were grown men out there, who had cowered in his presence, in the face of his rage and yet this woman dared to sit there so calmly and taunt him?

Clearly, she had underestimated his power, his prestige. Nobody talked to Kaiba Seto in such a way and lived to _not _regret it.

"Ishizu – I'm only going to say this once so I want you to listen up." Despite the sheer hatred, the revulsion he felt, his voice was strangely calm, if not a tad acidic. "I have had more than a lifetime's worth of bullshit from you and your _kind." _Marik, Rishid, Bakura, Yugi … They were all as bad as each other. "I couldn't care less about any of this _shit _you seem hell-bent on spouting. Tell it to someone who gives a damn."

Kaiba got to his feet, picking up his briefcase – his movements graceful as ever despite the anger simmering just below the surface. "_I _have a company to run. Have fun with your little fairy tales."

And with that, he turned on his heel, ready to exit the coffee shop. However, Ishizu's voice reached him before he could reach the door.

"Kaiba, wait." Her voice was commanding, strong. He found himself pausing due to morbid curiosity alone. "Although the Millennium Items may be gone," Ishizu lightly touched her own neck, fingers skimming bare skin rather than the Millennium Necklace she'd worn for years. "Even though, I am without my necklace, there is still magic here! I grew up in the darkness of the tombs. It still exists within me and I will show you how very real it could be, Kaiba Seto. You will come to regret those words of yours. And it time, you shall see."

Her words were without threat, without malice or anger however they possessed a prophetical ring. Ishizu smiled to herself as she gazed at the CEO, who had been standing there arrogantly with his back to her, one hand on the door of the coffee shop, ready to push it open at any given moment.

"If you wish to recover the part of you that is lost, you need only give. See without looking, listen without hearing and love …" Ishizu paused, before whispering the next words. "Love is your only hope."

A few moments of silence passed before Kaiba snorted in derision.

"Whatever. You've wasted enough of my time." He threw back over his shoulder – and then, muttered snidely. "Bitch."

With one fluid motion, the door was flung open and Kaiba stepped outside, turning up the collar of his midnight-blue trench coat before walking away.

Inside the coffee shop, Ishizu hadn't moved from her seat. Her coffee cup was poised in front of her smiling mouth.

_You'll see, Kaiba Seto …_

* * *

I have plans for this story! Please read, review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The force that entered Kaiba Corp that following afternoon was nothing short of thunderous. If his employees had wanted to avoid him before due to his … difficult moods, they were practically falling over themselves to scuttle out of his way now. Kaiba didn't spare a glance at anyone, instead he focused his glare on the elevators ahead. The sooner he got to his office and back to his work, the better. Stepping inside the carriage, he jabbed the button for the top floor before leaning against the wall and folding his arms elegantly across his chest and as waited for the doors to slide shut.

He silently fumed during the swift ascent. Once at the very top, Kaiba wasted little time in exiting. Pointedly ignoring his secretary, he stormed into the office. The slam of his door bore enough force to make her desk shudder. She merely bit her lip and began to type faster. The last thing she wanted was Kaiba Seto on her back in his current mood.

Inside the office, Kaiba was already in his seat, staring down dispassionately at the stack of papers on his desk. Another bunch of reports to read and sign – no doubt, left there for him by his secretary. Somewhere deep inside his mind, he was aware that she was only doing what he'd asked of her and yet, there was no hesitation on his part when he extended his hand forward to fling them off his desk. He watched them flutter to the floor, lying haphazardly on the carpet. The action bought very little satisfaction.

_How dare she? _

After Atem had fucked off, the little Friendship Squad had scattered. In fact, he hadn't seen a single one in the last five years. He'd moved on, concentrating on his company and his little brother. Domino had begun to feel like a _normal _city. No rare-hunters lurking in dark corners, no talk of God cards or Millennium Items or magic. He'd begun to feel like he was in control of his surroundings once more. Domino City was his and finally, it appeared that everything was as it seemed.

He'd even given up duelling. As much as he'd once loved the game, he felt it had been sullied by Yugi and the gang. He couldn't even bring himself to lay a trap card down without the memories. Plus, there was nobody there to really present him with much of a challenge after Atem had left. Years had passed and the game had its new generation of duellists. It wouldn't have been right to stand in their way and gloat over his assets and power the way he'd done once before. And besides, all those he'd known when he'd been in his prime had left the duelling world. In all honesty, he'd buried the duellist within him the day Atem had left.

But even so, he'd kept his deck and his three Blue Eyes White Dragons – locked away in the safe at his mansion.

Now, he focused on his simulations and the new, more advanced duel disks and arenas that perfected the holograms into looking and feeling like the real deal. Duel Monsters hadn't lost any popularity during the last few years. In fact, it had become even bigger, resulting in larger and larger profits. Yen, dollars, pounds – he was raking it in.

He had been successfully living his life, moving on – and then that bitch had to swoop in from nowhere and shit all over it.

Reviving his computer from sleep mode, he clicked open the programme he'd been working on and proceeded to type – each tap of the key, sounding slightly louder than usual due to his irritation. He couldn't care less what she believed in – let her think Santa was real, if she wanted – but to force her stupid beliefs onto him?

He still remembered her parting words and he found himself scoffing at the sheer absurdity of it all. He'd come to regret those words, would he? Yeah, it'd be a cold day in hell before _that _ever happened.

After a further few moments of grumbling inwardly, Kaiba finally lost himself in his work.

oOoOo

Across town, Jounouchi Katsuya was pacing around his tiny apartment, restless.

His life was a hard slog and that didn't bother him too much. Once he got into the rhythm – working, sleeping and trying to eat, it wasn't too bad. The problem arose when he had his days off. His new trick had been to _not _think about stuff. That's how he survived his days. Don't think, just _do. _Do what needs to be done, do what it takes to keep a roof over your head and food on the table. But during those days when he didn't have work to distract him from his thoughts … well – those were the hardest. Those were the days he hated.

He was too broke to go out and socialise. His meagre pay check was barely enough to cover rent and food let alone the luxuries like hot water and heating – comforts most people took for granted. Even talking a walk around the neighbourhood just so he could get away from his ratty apartment for a while was a bad idea, especially after it began to get dark. He lived in the poorest, most dangerous area of Domino and a few moments of fresh air wasn't worth getting his ass kicked and being mugged.

Jounouchi had both anticipated and dreaded his future after High School. After Atem had passed his royal ass on over to the other side – or ancient Egypt or wherever he was rockin' it these days – the gang had parted ways.

Anzu had kept true to her word, gone to New York and was now dancing on Broadway. Bakura had gone back to England and was working as an archaeologist. Honda had actually attended college and was now successfully working as an IT manager somewhere in Europe. Yugi had decided to study Egyptology and was digging around in Luxor with Rebecca and Professor Hawkins. Otogi had gone to America – he had moved his company to California and was trying to shove Dungeon Dice Monsters on to American consumers, trying to make the game as popular as Duel Monster ( _yeah, good luck with that, bro_, Jounouchi had thought sarcastically, when he'd heard the news ). After Battle City, _Shizuka's_ mother ( since Jounouchi had flat out _refused _to consider her as his anymore ) had taken his beloved little sister back to America.

Aside from several letters, a few text messages and one very brief phone call, Jounouchi had barely heard from his friends. Not that he could blame them. All the new things they were doing sounded so much more exciting than his own life.

Five years later, and he was still here – in the same shitty apartment, dealing with the same shitty problems. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this neighbourhood, if he couldn't even feed himself properly? He would have attempted college after school, but it had been out of the question. The cost – to Jounouchi anyway – had seemed astronomical. And so, he'd settled for just getting whatever job he could and doing whatever necessary to make ends meet. What other choice did he have?

There'd been one blessing at least – his father had died from a heart attack a year after his friends had left. Sure it was a sucky way to go, but it was quick and at least the old man wasn't around to blow his money on booze or worse still, beat him senseless every time it struck his fancy. In his more nostalgic moods, Jounouchi actually missed the old man. However, those moods were rare and for the most part, he was glad his dad was gone for good.

Domino had begun to feel smaller after his friends had left. The excitement, the colour had vanished and now his days were dismal. He was alone and that hit him hard, taking a toll on his once bright personality. He'd always had people around him before. He'd gone from his sister's side into the arms of the gang he used to run with and when that was over, he'd found Honda. And then Yugi and Anzu.

But now, there was no one left. Loneliness settled in around him like a heavy curtain and he'd found himself hating it. Now that he was alone, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Aside from working and sleeping, there wasn't anything _to _do.

It's not like it was worth having dreams or anything – not for him.

Tired of pacing around the small room, Jounouchi sank down upon his old futon, biting his lip at his next thought. The only familiar face he'd seen that had remained consistent – always in the papers, always on television – was that of Kaiba Seto. It seemed he was still as popular as ever, making headlines with just about every little thing he did. And although Jounouchi would never admit it, seeing that familiar face every once in a while gave him some much needed comfort despite the tumultuous … friendship? – or whatever it had been – they'd had in the past.

Kaiba's presense made him feel like he wasn't completely alone in the city.

Not that he'd even spoken to Kaiba since that day in Egypt, much less seen him on the city streets. But that was expected seeing as they lived two completely different lifestyles. But knowing he was out there somewhere was enough for Jounouchi.

With that thought firmly in his mind, he settled down for the night. He had an early morning shift at the coffee shop tomorrow and going to sleep a few hours earlier would help him feel less drained in the morning especially since he'd be skipping breakfast for the next few days.

Pay day couldn't come soon enough.

oOoOo

Kaiba couldn't really pinpoint the moment when he'd left his office. It had happened in a blur. He could just about catch vague memories of closing his laptop lid, of getting into the car and then, the dark Kaiba Mansion. However, he couldn't recall ever getting into bed or even taking his shoes off at the door. Perhaps, he'd been working too hard.

Or maybe, he'd still been royally pissed off to notice.

Whatever. All he'd wanted was to sleep and continue on with the next day as though nothing had happened. Despite getting a fair amount of work done that day, he had still felt a little … off. That run in with Ishizu had put him off his stride and that had been something he'd hated more than her stupid words.

_Nothing _affected Kaiba Seto.

He must have been sleeping. His thought pattern was fuzzy, as though he was lazily musing while on the verge of walking up. If that was the case then dawn must be nearing. His internal body clock was just as accurate as an actual clock and he'd long ago stopped relying on such things to rouse him from slumber. Stretching languidly, he opened his eyes – and realised immediately that something was wrong.

_Dead_ wrong.

For a start, the light was different. It was blinding and he found himself screwing up his eyes in discomfort. His bed felt strange. It was harder … and sticky. There was the sound of traffic – as though he was hearing cars drive by just a few feet away from him. A cold wind ruffled his hair. And last but not least, the smell – or rather, the _smells_. He could smell fish frying somewhere, flowers, animals, perfume and even the faint stench of vomit.

What the hell?

Kaiba jumped to his feet in panic, only to topple over again. He blinked, bringing his hand to his face except – it wasn't a hand but a brown paw. He frantically looked for his other hand, only for his gaze to meet another brown paw.

This had to be a dream. Carefully getting to his feet, he found himself standing in some part of Domino he wasn't familiar with. Had he been sleeping on the fucking _street?_ Taking a few careful steps towards a flower shop, he peeked into its window – and there in the reflection he saw something astonishing. He was there in the reflection alright, but not as a human on all fours, no. Instead of his own face, he saw a chocolate brown kitten with startlingly blue eyes – _his_ eyes – staring back at him.

Calm down, it's a dream. Biting his lip hard, Kaiba winced at the sharp pain. He'd momentarily overlooked the fact that along with his new paws and tail, he'd also be getting a set of new, sharp teeth. _Feline _teeth. And if he could feel _pain_ in a dream then _this_ was no dream …

_What the fuck? _He had meant to growl but instead it came out as a pitiful mew.

Oh, he was going to make somebody shit bricks for this.

* * *

Didn't plan to update this soon but there ya go! Please R&R! If you guys show enough enthusiasm I may update the next chapter just as quickly! :)

Also, I've skimmed a few of these fanfics where either Kaiba or Jou get turned into an animal and it always becomes really cracky or humorous? I want to try and write something a little more serious. I know, getting turned into a cat ain't serious business but. I don't know, I guess I wasn't really happy with the way the fics I've read in the past had panned out ( no offence to the authors! ) so I thought I'd try writing my own.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you so much for the lovely comments and reviews! They keep me motivated! And honestly, I wasn't planning on writing/posting another chapter so soon, especially such a long one but yay for motivation. Secondly, don't let the cutesy stuff in this fool you. This fic is about to get real dark in a few more chapters but for now, enjoy the fluff. R&R please! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

During Battle City, Kaiba had walked these streets as the high and mighty – daring any duellist to challenge him by his gaze alone. With his faithful Blue Eyes White Dragons and Obelisk in his deck, he'd felt invincible. And now, here he was, meekly wandering through downtown Domino, being sure to keep well to the sides in fear of getting trampled on by peoples' feet.

The entire city seemed different – as though it had been shaken up by some giant and tossed back down. All the little ways he remembered felt as though they'd been altered somehow. He decided it was due to his size. He was a tiny little thing now and looking up at the tall buildings left a dizzying impact on him until he felt like he was going in circles.

But he kept walking regardless. He had to get back as soon as possible – but back to where? His mansion, _Kaiba Corp?_ What could he possibly tell his staff when all he could do was meow pathetically? And how would he even make it all the way there? He hadn't been walking long and already his little legs were beginning to tire. Kaiba snorted in disgust – he couldn't remember the last time his body had ever held him back. It had remained strong and stable even when he'd pushed himself to his limits; late nights, countless deadlines, little food, working long hours – and with only black coffee for sustenance. And here he was now, getting tired after a short walk – it was laughable.

It was no good. There were too many people on the streets and his tail twitched every time someone came close to him. He'd didn't want to get trodden on and trying to think while navigating through the concrete jungle was difficult. Deciding to take a quick break, just so he could get his thoughts together and formulate some sort of plan, he allowed himself to rest in the doorway of an old record store.

Sitting with a bump, Kaiba made sure to keep his tail away from the passing feet, while he studied the area around him. It didn't seem familiar at all, nor did it look like the type of place he'd frequent. Everything seemed so rundown here and he hadn't caught sight of any signs that indicated which area he was in.

Trying to reach either his mansion or Kaiba Corp was all well and good, but what then? How would he get his real body back, especially when he couldn't communicate with people? And last but not least, why?

Why had this happened?

However, he didn't want to spend too long dwelling on that because deep down, he already knew _why_ it had happened and _who_ was behind this little trick – he just didn't want to admit it or even think about it right now. To entertain the idea was to admit that there was some truth to her words after all and right now, he was too damn pissed to do anything of the sort. No. First he would get himself where he needed to go. Then he'd think about what he'd do next.

He needed to take this one step at a time.

Kaiba's nose suddenly twitched. His new heightened sense of smell had almost been too much to handle at first. Upon waking, his little nose had been assaulted with all kinds of different scents but gradually he was able to tell them apart. They were every day smells, so subtle that one would barely even notice – but of course, to Kaiba they were sharper now. Everything had smelled pretty much normal but now … There was a new smell. It had been faint at first; tickling his nose but now it was slowly becoming stronger with each passing moment.

Kaiba blinked, his sharp eyes surveying the city streets and that's when he noticed them. _Dogs._ He was well aware that if he'd been able to pick up their scent, they probably had detected his too – which was why they were out on the street, evidently hunting. Usually strays kept to the alleyways, scouring for food from rubbish bins alone. Only something as exciting as the scent of a helpless kitten would have them hunting on the streets, especially during the day.

Despite his human self telling him they were just _dogs _– Kaiba felt his new self quiver when the hungry gaze of the strays fell upon him. Without a second thought, Kaiba bolted, running as fast as he could. He knew the dogs had given chase if the excited cacophony of barks and snarls behind him was any indication.

The laborious process of making his way uptown was cast aside in favour of running in whatever direction he could so he could give the dogs the slip. But they were bigger, had probably spent their entire lives on the street and they were desperate, their hunger and tenacity giving them a huge advantage.

Kaiba wasn't sure how long he ran for or even what direction he was heading in. He slipped through fences, down alleyways, across roads – dodging pedestrians, cars and bicycles. The sheer panic threatening to engulf him and make his legs give out beneath him was something he hadn't felt in years.

Not since Gozaburo had died.

Feeling himself slow down a tad, he yelped in terror when he felt a pair of sharp jaws try and make a snap at his tail. The sudden fright pushed Kaiba on, making him run blindly for cover – any cover, any place, anyt_hing _that would save him from such a miserable end as the one he'd encounter if he ever found himself surrounded by those three savage dogs. And suddenly, he found himself heading for a collision with a pair of battered sneakers. He tried to stop, tried to change direction but it was too late, he was going too fast to stop.

_Thump._

Kaiba had rammed himself up against someone's feet. He wasn't hurt by the impact, just stunned. He could still hear those dogs behind him and he started to panic. However, before he could find a way to escape, a pair of gentle hands came around him and picked him up off the ground.

"Hey, little guy." He couldn't see who the man was but he thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He found himself being cradled against a warm chest and thankfully, he burrowed his face in the man's soft clothing, still panting from his run.

"Hey, get the fuck away." The man was talking again and this time his voice was louder, harsher. Kaiba realised he was talking to the dogs.

Jounouchi lazily kicked out at one of the dogs – intentionally missing his target. He didn't want to hurt the damn things but he wanted to show them he meant business. It was obvious the dogs weren't interested in him. They just wanted the kitten and Jounouchi was damned if he was going to walk away and leave the poor thing defenceless and at the mercy of the strays.

Jounouchi began walking briskly, his hands protectively around the kitten. The yapping dogs followed him for a good few blocks before losing interest. What a relief. The last thing he needed was for them to follow him home. The ruckus they caused alone would have been enough to arouse interest from just about every unsavoury asshole that lived in the area and the last thing Jounouchi wanted to do was draw any attention to himself.

The blonde had just finished his long shift at the coffee shop and was dawdling home. He'd been in a good mood since he'd been able to get some free food. His manager was a decent man and aware of Jounouchi's situation therefore every once in a while, he allowed him to take home sandwiches and fruit that hadn't been purchased by a certain time and date. It didn't hurt that Jounouchi was one of his best employees – hard working and reliable. At least now, he'd just about have enough food to last until pay day. That was something.

He'd been wondering what he'd do once he got home – have a shower, eat something, maybe make some tea and listen to some music but then what? His evening had stretched out before him – empty and lonely. The last thing he expected was for a kitten to run into him like that.

He didn't need a damn pet. He could barely look after himself, how would he fare trying to care for another creature? But then, he couldn't bring himself to continue as though it was nothing. Not after seeing what the poor little thing had been running from. He knew dogs, knew how cruel they could be when they were left to run ravage in the street.

Jounouchi had changed since he'd met Yugi. He'd been a bully once, he'd watched people getting hurt without so much as lifting a finger to stop it – he hadn't cared, didn't have a reason to care. Yugi had taught him differently. Being tough and not giving a shit wasn't what made him strong, it was caring about others. And it was Yugi that had crossed his mind when he'd rescued the kitten.

Kaiba's heartbeat had finally slowed to a steady pace. That awful sound of the dogs had died away and he knew he was safe – at least for now. He opened his eyes, trying to look up at the person who had been holding up. Since he was tucked so protectively against the man's chest, he really couldn't see much aside from a strong jawline and blonde hair. Shifting a little, Kaiba tried to take a look at his surroundings, trying to figure how where he was being taken.

Feeling the kitten move in his hands, Jounouchi glanced down. The kitten seemed to have gotten over its scare since it wasn't burrowed against his chest any longer. It seemed more interested in their surroundings as it gazed at everything they passed. Jounouchi found himself laughing softly as he looked down at the kitten.

"You seem to have gotten over your fright."

Kaiba cringed – that _voice. _Tilting his head up, his gaze finally settled on the face that had been hidden from him due to his position. His body grew tense, the usual irritation creeping in upon him at the sudden revelation. This was ridiculous. As if the joke hadn't been sick enough. Of _all _the people to have picked him up, it had to be Jounouchi Katsuya. He'd just been saved from a pack of mutts _by _another mutt!

Somewhere that bitch Ishizu was laughing at him as she stirred her fucking cauldron.

Kaiba began to squirm in Jounouchi's grip. He wanted out. Those dogs were gone and he was quite willing to chance a long walk on the streets in order to get to Kaiba Corp, but Jounouchi wasn't having any of it. The blonde cradled the kitten to his chest again, his hands firm but gentle. There was no way he was letting the kitten back on the street. It was obvious it was a stray for it didn't have a collar or anything. Probably some unwanted birthday gift. Jounouchi shook his head. The little mite wouldn't last a day on the streets of Domino. Hell, humans weren't faring much better – not in this area.

"Calm down, you're safe." Jounouchi stopped and gazed down into the kitten's eyes, marvelling at the unexpected colour. He hadn't seen the kitten's eyes when he'd pick it up because they'd been clenched shut in fright but now, staring deep into their depths, he was struck by how … _human _they seemed. Not like usual cats' eyes at all. And then there was the other thing …

"You remind me of someone." Jounouchi breathed, dropping his nose to rest on the kitten's head so that its fur tickled him. It was dumb, but for a moment there … it felt as though he'd been looking into Kaiba's eyes. He'd never seen eyes so vividly blue before – especially in Japan and when he'd first locked eyes with the kitten, it had been Kaiba that had come to mind.

Which was stupid because they weren't even friends. Hell, he doubted Kaiba even remembered him anymore.

Kaiba stiffened, ducking his head away from Jounouchi's face before shrinking back. Cat or not, he wasn't about to let _anyone_ get that close to him. Jounouchi seemed to get the idea and laughed, moving his face away.

"So what shall I call you, huh? Need to give you a name if you're going to be stayin' with me …"

_What? _The mutt wasn't seriously considering taking him home, was he? He was definitely _not _about to become the mutt's pet! The thought of living with Jounouchi, in his _apartment_ was enough to make Kaiba feel nauseated. He had to get away, somehow … But Jounouchi had begun walking again and Kaiba couldn't move in the blonde's grasp. After squirming fruitlessly for a while, Kaiba soon tired himself out and lay, slumped against Jounouchi's chest.

Jounouchi had kept talking, his voice steady and soft, hoping to calm the kitten down. He knew the kitten wasn't familiar with him yet and therefore didn't feel comfortable. It was probably the reason why it was trying so hard to get away from him by squirming, but he hoped his scent and voice would help make it feel more at ease around him. It was working as the kitten had stopped struggling.

Either that, or it had just tired itself out.

Reaching his apartment building, Jounouchi swiftly climbed the steps, his key already in hand. The last thing you wanted to do in a building like this was stand at your door, fumbling for the key. Especially when you had things like food or cash on you. The term 'sitting duck' came to mind.

Fortunately, they were through the door in a matter of seconds. Jounouchi wasted no time in shutting the door behind him and locking it securely. After placing the bag of food on the counter-top in the kitchen, he carefully placed the kitten on the table before shrugging out of his jacket.

The unmistakable sound of the door being locked felt like a prison cell door slamming shut. He was well and truly trapped. As soon as Jounouchi had put him down, Kaiba surveyed the apartment with interest – trying to find an escape route. To his dismay, there wasn't a single form of escape. The apartment was small; just one room that acted both as a living room and bedroom – since he could see a futon as well as a worn couch in the room, sitting opposite a battered television set. The kitchen was to the left, he'd seen Jounouchi go in there with the bag of food. There must have been a small bathroom tucked away somewhere too – and a window that was securely closed. Other than that … there wasn't much.

Kaiba was a little surprised that the mutt didn't wallow in filth due to his poor upbringing. True, the apartment may have been run down and cramped, but it was spotlessly clean – and clutter free. Aside from the small television set, a portable radio on a shelf, the futon, the couch, a lone chair and the table – which he was standing on now – there wasn't much else. Probably because trying to fit anything else in there would have severely restricted room to move around in, let alone _live _in.

Jounouchi dragged the chair to the table and sat down, making soft kissing noises to try and encourage the kitten to come closer. Kaiba eyed the blonde with distaste but moved closer – if only to show that he wasn't the least bit afraid or bothered by Jounouchi. Unfortunately though, the blonde took that as a sign that the kitten was getting more comfortable with him. He grinned, moving closer, gently scratching the kitten under its chin.

Kaiba shrugged away Jounouchi's fingers at once, glaring openly at him. However, the glare in his new kitty form had no effect whatsoever on the blonde, who laughed.

"Still tryin' to come up with a name for ya." Jounouchi said, watching the kitten stare at him. The blonde dropped his chin to the table, resting it on his hands so that he was eye level with the kitten.

"I know." Jounouchi snickered softly. "How about Blue Eyes?"

Like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba knew it was a dig at him, associating his magnificent dragons with a helpless kitten and all because they both had blue eyes. Jounouchi was trying to be funny and Kaiba wasn't amused in the slightest. Moving closer to the blonde's face, Kaiba extended his paw and batted Jounouchi smartly on the nose. It had been a viscous move on Kaiba's part, putting all his strength into that one hit but Jounouchi merely laughed it off and tickled him behind the ears instead.

Once again, Kaiba tried to fiercely shake Jounouchi's fingers away.

"Alright. That was quite a reaction. The name's stayin.'" Jounouchi teased. "You're hard to please, ain't ya? So you don't like having your chin scratched or your ears tickled. Whaddya want, a belly rub?"

To Kaiba's horror, Jounouchi began to move his hand towards him as though he was going to do just that, but this time Kaiba was quicker. He nipped sharply at the blonde's fingers. Jounouchi hastily withdrew his hand when he felt the sting, flinching a little.

"Damn, you weren't so keen on fightin' when the dogs were chasing you." Muttering, Jounouchi moved to the kitchen to rummage around. Kaiba could hear the sound of water splashing and the clink of dishes as he sat on the table, feeling pleased with himself.

That had made the mutt back off pretty fast.

Soon, the blonde was back with food and water. He sat the plate down first, eyeing the kitten warily, hoping it wouldn't go straight for the sandwich but fortunately the kitten kept its distance, simply content to watch for the time being. Setting his glass of water down, Jounouchi tipped a little bit into a small bowl he'd bought along with him and moved it closer to the kitten.

"Drink up, you must be thirsty." Jounouchi picked up his sandwich. It was one of the half a dozen he'd bought back from work and it certainly looked delicious – not like the pitiful ones he was in the habit of preparing in his kitchen when he had minimal ingredients. Noticing that the kitten hadn't moved to the water bowl, Jounouchi picked out a bit of salmon from his sandwich and offered it to the kitten, once more making soft cooing noises to encourage it to come closer and take the food.

Kaiba sniffed. The fish smelled so tantalizing – especially now. Whether it was due to him being a _cat _or just plain hungry remained to be seen. But this was _Jounouchi_ of all people, the second rate duellist, the mutt – offering him food. Yeah, right. Kaiba very deliberately turned his nose up at it and when the blonde tried to move the bit of fish in front of the kitten's face, Kaiba stood up and turned his back on him.

"Wow, you sure got some attitude." Jounouchi wasn't sure whether to be impressed or insulted. "Y'know for a _cat._"

He'd never seen an animal turn down food like that. Unless, it had poison in it or something. Growing a tad suspicious, Jounouchi sniffed at his sandwich – but then, it wasn't possible to always smell the poison, was it? Ah, whatever. He was hungry and the smell of the salmon and cream cheese was making him hungrier still. Taking a huge bite, he proceeded to devour the sandwich.

Kaiba sat with his back to him, glaring at the door, pointedly ignoring the unattractive sounds the mutt was making while he scoffed down his food. True, Kaiba was hungry and thirsty but right now his pride took precedence over his discomforts. He would _not_ take table scraps from the mutt.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. Jounouchi washed a few dishes, took a shower, hung up his work clothes carefully in his little closet, listened to some music on the radio; American _rock _– Kaiba had thought in distaste – and tried a few more times to make friends with his new feline companion. However, to Jounouchi's amusement, the kitten didn't seem interested in the slightest. For the majority of that evening, it had seemed content to just sit there and sulk.

It momentarily concerned him that the kitten hadn't eaten or drunk anything, but the blonde shrugged it off, figuring that it would when it became hungry enough. He'd made sure to leave a bowl of water and some biscuits in a place where the kitten could reach, if it needed either food or water during the night.

As much as he detested it, Kaiba decided to play the waiting game. Sooner or later, he'd get his chance. Jounouchi would have to open the door to leave for work and then he'd make a run for it and escape. He would never have to see the mutt again after that. His disappearance would go unnoticed for about a week or so. Given the mood he'd been in when his staff had seen him last, they wouldn't go poking around if he suddenly failed to show up at the office. They'd simply assume he was working from home.

As for the staff at Kaiba Mansion? They'd assume he was holed up in his office, working on some new project. He'd certainly spent days without leaving Kaiba Corp before. There was even a bed and a bathroom for him on the top floor for times when he felt he needed to be in the office as much as humanely possible. His sudden absence wouldn't raise any questions.

And neither would he have to worry about Mokuba, who was away at college all the way in the States. Usually, they'd exchange emails but Mokuba knew well enough by now, not to panic if he didn't hear from his big brother for a while. Because that usually meant his geek of an older brother was caught up in some awesome yet geeky new project.

So he had time to figure a way out of this mess before people started asking questions. Kaiba Corp couldn't go too long without needing reports and papers signed by him. A week. Or maybe two, tops.

Then all hell would break loose.

But Kaiba didn't let himself think about that just yet. He'd find a way out. He'd find a way to get his body back and he would most _certainly_ find a way to make Ishizu pay for this stupid prank.

Kaiba flinched when he felt a pair of hands lift him up. He wished the mutt would give him some warning before picking him up like that. Guess you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks, Kaiba thought snidely.

"I know you don't like me and that's okay 'cause we've only just met." Jounouchi's voice was soft, soothing. "I might not have much but I'll take care of you. Just gimmie a chance."

Kaiba didn't respond, even when the blonde gently petted his head. Sighing, Jounouchi put the kitten down on the sofa. Swiftly changing into a pair of sweats ( Kaiba had deliberately looked away ) and an old T-shirt, Jounouchi lay down on his futon for the night.

"Hey," He called softly to the kitten, holding out his hand. "You might want to consider bedding down with me. It gets real draughty and cold at night in here."

Kaiba bristled. There is no way he was going to be sharing a bed with that mutt. He stayed where he was, ignoring the blonde completely. Jounouchi shrugged and turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. Man, it had been a long day and he needed some shut eye.

Kaiba curled up on the couch. There was no point sitting there, fuming and fretting. Nothing could be done until morning anyway. He closed his eyes, feeling strange for attempting to sleep in a place other than his office or home. However, sleep remained elusive for him and as the minutes ticked by and the night became deeper, the apartment became colder. A sudden change in the wind created a very draughty passage from the window to the couch. Glancing over at Jounouchi, Kaiba could see that he was warm as toast – having wrapped himself heavily in blankets – the blonde didn't seem affected by neither the cold nor the frequent draughts.

Kaiba's sharp gaze suddenly picked out a strange shape in the gloom. It was an old radiator, built into the wall in the corner of the room. That might provide some warmth. Scampering over to it, Kaiba placed his paw cautiously on its surface only to pull it hastily back. It was ice cold. Evidently the mutt hadn't paid his bills yet.

Not that Kaiba was surprised.

There was no way he'd be able to sleep with his teeth chattering so violently in the cold. Even his fur didn't seem to provide him with enough warmth and there were no clothes or cushions on the worn couch he could burrow within. He definitely needed to sleep and regain his strength if he wanted a good chance at being able to get to Kaiba Corp the next morning.

A shame that the only source of warmth in the room was Jounouchi Katsuya.

No one would ever have to know, Kaiba reasoned to himself. The mutt would never know he'd been turned into a cat. He would never know that they had shared – the thought alone was enough to turn Kaiba's stomach – a _bed _together. Tomorrow, he would leave; get himself out of this mess and move on. He would never think about this night again, never think about the mutt again.

It'd be history.

Reluctantly, he crept over towards Jounouchi. He could feel the heat radiating from the blonde's body even though he was still a few inches away. Sighing, Kaiba deftly jumped up, landing softly on the blonde's chest. Feeling dirtier by the second, Kaiba settled down in the warmth, pressing his cold nose in the blonde's chest.

Feeling a weight settle onto his chest, Jounouchi moved his hand towards the little fur-ball, resting it lightly on the kitten's back and smiling sleepily when he felt the kitten finally relax under his touch. And there, they remained all night each taking comfort in the other's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Kaiba being a total ass to Jou, please rest assured that this _is _a puppyshipping fic.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

From somewhere nearby, a familiar voice spoke. He could hear the sounds, but couldn't understand the words. Still mostly claimed by sleep, Kaiba burrowed deeper into the warmth, purring as he found himself sinking into the softness, utterly relaxed.

"I gotta be at work in twenty minutes but it's only a short shift." Jounouchi was saying, as he hurriedly pulled on his jacket, grabbed his keys and shoved his feet into his sneakers by the door. "I'll be back by lunch time."

Jounouchi had the early morning shift again. It meant he had to be there at five in the morning and help with the food prep before the place opened for business at six. Due to its location, it was popular among the commuters and those who worked nearby. The blonde _hated _the early rises he had to make in order to get to work on time but hey, it was a job and it paid the bills – just barely. He couldn't complain too much as it still kept a roof over his head. On the bright side, at least he was finishing early today.

Jounouchi took one last look at the kitten snuggled up in the blankets on his futon and chuckled. Hell, if it wasn't for work, he'd be right there too. Getting out of bed before the sun had risen was practically _criminal _in his book. Anyway, the little thing could survive for a few hours without him. He'd left some water and food for it on a dish within easy reach. With that thought in mind, Jounouchi stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

It was only when the door had slammed shut, had Kaiba startled awake. Blinking sleepily, he gazed below him at the tangle of blankets and the lumpy futon. No Jounouchi. Casting a glance at the old alarm clock on the table, he discovered that it was only 4:40AM. He usually didn't get up until five, even when he was working at Kaiba Corp and it seemed strange that the mutt would get up any time before nine. Standing up, Kaiba stretched before lightly jumping on to the floor and padding over to the kitchen.

No Jounouchi.

He pricked his ears but couldn't hear any running water; therefore Jounouchi wasn't in the shower either. He decided to chance a quick peek in the bathroom. If that mutt was sitting on the toilet – or worse, had fallen _asleep _on the toilet – Kaiba wouldn't be too pleased. In fact, he'd be sure to scratch the fuck out of Jounouchi for mentally scarring him with that image. Taking a deep breath, Kaiba nosed the bathroom door open and glanced in …

No Jounouchi.

Now he was getting annoyed. He was pretty sure he'd heard the mutt babbling to him a little while ago when he'd been half asleep and then he'd been awoken by a noise like a door slamming shut. Kaiba's eyes momentarily widened in shock before he darted to the front door; the missing jacket and shoes only confirmed his fears – the mutt had fucked off somewhere at the crack of dawn.

Fuming, Kaiba sat down and glared at nothing in particular. The lazy mutt had left before he'd even woken up! How the hell was he supposed to get to Kaiba Corp, now? Of all the things Kaiba had anticipated last night, _this _most certainly hadn't been one of them. He'd been so sure of the fact that he'd be up well before Jounouchi – either due to him naturally being an early riser or simply due to the mutt's own laziness – that he hadn't even considered what he'd do if Jounouchi had already risen and left before he even opened his eyes.

So now he was trapped here in this stupid apartment until the mutt came back and opened the door. Hissing, Kaiba stalked over to the futon and proceeded to shred the mattress with his claws. He knew it was a real petty move on his part but he couldn't have cared less at the moment. All day yesterday, he had comforted himself with the thought of slipping out as soon as the door opened and making his way back to Kaiba Corp, back to his _life – _and now he was stuck here for that much longer.

After several minutes of vigorous scratching, Kaiba stopped and huffed. It would do no good to destroy the mutt's belongings, especially when he didn't have much to begin with. However, he couldn't deny that taking out his frustrations on the mattress _did _make him feel a little better. And if the damage put the mutt in a rage, all the better. Maybe he'd get pissed off enough to show Kaiba the door? Nobody wanted a problem pet. Hell, if the situation had been reversed and Jounouchi had been the mutt in _his _mansion, then Kaiba would have kicked him out with utter glee.

But then again, Jounouchi may feel differently about his new companion had he known it was Kaiba Seto – which he _never _would. It was too humiliating.

Kaiba rolled his eyes when he felt his tummy give a sudden rumble. He hadn't eaten since … Well, he couldn't quite recall. He often went without food, especially when he was caught up in work. Coffee was enough. Thinking back, he couldn't remember having had any breakfast in the morning on that day he met Ishizu – and at lunch, he'd simply had more coffee. Jounouchi had tried to offer him some food yesterday and he'd turned his nose up at it. However, if he was going to survive, if he was going to make it all the way to Kaiba Corp, he'd need his strength.

It had been the same reasoning he'd given himself last night before joining the mutt on his futon. Kaiba glanced over to the corner where Jounouchi had put out food and water for him. Sighing, he padded over and gazed suspiciously at it. There was a bowl of water and a small dish containing food. The water didn't smell stale, meaning the mutt had refilled it since last night – probably this morning before he'd left. The biscuits from the night before were gone and it their place was some fish; a little bit of salmon and some tuna. Probably from those sandwiches.

It would be foolish _not _to eat it. He'd simply be punishing himself. He tried the water first. It was cool and refreshing and he hadn't realised _quite _how thirsty he'd been up until that moment. Moving on to the fish, he took an experimental nibble. It was good. More than good – downright delicious, actually. After the first two dainty bites, he found himself wolfing it down.

At least Jounouchi wasn't there to watch him gobble and coo at him. Like an idiot.

It struck him as odd how much Jounouchi talked to him. While Kaiba was aware that some people spoke to their pets, it usually didn't extend to having full-fledged _conversations_ with their furry friends. First sign of insanity, Kaiba thought. He always knew the mutt was way off kilter.

… Or perhaps, he was just an idiot.

He hadn't thought about Jounouchi during the last five years. But then, he had very little reason to. The blonde had certainly made his presence felt when they'd all been together in the past. He'd never missed a single opportunity to get into Kaiba's face with his brash nature and stupid challenges. Even though Kaiba had enjoyed putting the mutt in his place with scathing retorts, he'd merely brushed him aside after they'd all parted ways. As far as Kaiba was concerned, Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't worth the time or the effort to remember. None of them were. Even the pompous Pharaoh or the gentle Yugi hadn't strayed into his thoughts. Not until Ishizu showed up, that was.

After he had finished eating, Kaiba decided to sit opposite the door. As soon as the mutt opened the damn thing, he'd make a beeline for it and escape.

oOoOo

"Phew!" Jounouchi exhaled as his last customer left. It had been a hectic morning, but then again it always _was _during the week days. He'd arrived at the coffee shop promptly at five and had helped prepare the food for the breakfast rush. When the doors opened at six, the counter-top displays were filled with delicious sandwiches, pastries and cakes – ready to be purchased. The majority of their customers tended to take the food to go, rather than relax and eat in, however they did have several people sitting at tables with newspapers, lingering over their coffees. Those lucky ones that didn't have to rush off to work like the rest.

Swiftly cleaning the counter-top to wipe away any stray crumbs and spills, the blonde glanced sideways at his workmate – a young woman, who was busily collecting dirty crockery, ready to be washed – he grinned at her. "Glad I won't be around for the lunchtime rush!"

"Don't remind me," She grimaced at him, disappearing through the door and into the kitchen at the back. He could hear the clatter of dishes as she piled them into the sink and then the sound of running water. Man, wash-up duty sucked like nothing else. And he was glad it was his turn to man the counter rather than being stuck in the kitchen, washing dishes.

In all honesty, Jounouchi enjoyed his job. He loved being around people, loved chatting about anything and everything with practically anyone that walked through the doors. He was naturally charismatic. His sunny personality tended to draw people in – much to his manager's delight. Business was booming and Jounouchi was as popular as their most appetizing cream-filled cakes.

He only wished it paid better. If that had been the case, he wouldn't even mind the early morning shifts. As it was, he was working full time and was still struggling to pay for necessities like food and clothing. His salary just about covered rent. Sometimes he'd get to take home the food that was left over; prepared sandwiches and pastries that hadn't been purchased by a certain time and date but that didn't occur nearly as often as Jounouchi liked. Or needed.

But still, it was better than having no job at all. And at least it got him out of his apartment and around living, breathing human beings. He hated being cooped up in his place, not being able to talk to anyone. His neighbours weren't really the kind of people you'd want to get involved with. In fact, getting friendly with anyone in his building wasn't a good idea. The area he lived in was rife with prostitutes, drug dealers, ex-convicts and gang members. And if another poor soul was trapped there, trying to live an honest life then he was probably just as lost as Jounouchi was. It was no use getting together with someone just as wretched as him. They would only succeed in pulling each other down with their misery; like two people drowning at sea.

Loneliness was like a disease.

It was one of the reasons why he'd always switch on the radio whenever he was in his apartment. The sound of another voice was comforting and he could easily lose himself in the music when he truly wanted to escape. When he holed himself up in his apartment, it usually meant spending the entire day without uttering a single word to anybody. And so, he'd sing along to the American songs playing on the radio in his broken English – glad that he couldn't understand the words. It meant he didn't have to think about the lyrics. There was nothing worse than singing about the beauty of love or fame when he'd never get to experience those things for himself.

He'd long since accepted the fact that he was destined to die as he lived; alone and poor.

But as long as he didn't dwell too much on that and kept himself busy, he really couldn't bring himself to whine or worry about it. He was old enough to know by now that life wasn't fair.

But it wasn't all doom and gloom. Since that little kitten had come into his life, he'd perked up considerably. At least he could talk freely to it without feeling foolish. He liked the company despite the fact that the kitten was anything _but _playful or even vocal. It never meowed but it hissed and grunted every time Jounouchi did something it was displeased with and that amused the blonde. He knew it was a little crazy to talk to a cat that much, but the little thing seemed very alert around him, as though it understood every word. He liked how insulted the kitten looked every time he teased it. He like its soft chocolate brown fur and those deep blue eyes that reminded him remarkably of Kaiba.

Retying his apron around his slim waist, Jounouchi glanced at the clock. Just one more hour to go before he could clock off for the day. Early morning shifts sucked, but man, did he love the noon finishes.

oOoOo

Kaiba had been dozing on and off. He was bored, hours had passed and still, the mutt hadn't come back. The floor had become rather uncomfortable and so, he'd stalked over to the open floor-length closet and grabbed one of Jounouchi's T-shirts (thankfully, it had been lying on the _floor _of the closet. Well then, Kaiba had thought. The stupid mutt deserved to get fur all over it if he was too lazy to do something simple as hang up an article of clothing.) Using his teeth to drag it over to the spot he'd been sitting in, Kaiba plopped himself upon it. Ah, that was better. He couldn't feel the hard floorboards as much through the fabric.

Kaiba strained his ears to see if he could hear any sounds from the apartments nearby or in the hallway, but all was quiet. It was eerie how the silence enveloped him. Even the sounds of the traffic seemed muted despite the thin walls of the building. Whatever lives were being led in the tiny rooms of the apartment building seemed as though they'd been brought to a halt. Usually, Kaiba enjoyed the silence, welcomed it. But here, it felt almost unnatural.

Like the calm before the storm.

Another three quarters of an hour passed before he heard something. Footsteps. Drawing closer and closer and then; a key turned in the lock. Kaiba sprang to him feet. The mutt was finally home! Now was his chance!

Jounouchi stepped in through the door in time to see a little ball of fur hurtling towards him at top speed. He stooped down and scooped up the kitten in one smooth, fluid motion. The blonde held it up to his face so they were at eye level.

"Hey, what ya doing? Trying to run me over or are you just welcoming me home, huh?" Jounouchi laughed when he caught sight of the look the kitten was giving him. It seemed positively furious at him, its eyes narrowed and its teeth bared.

Stupid mutt, Kaiba seethed. He should have known the idiot would not let him leave so easily. Also, he hadn't anticipated Jounouchi being so quick and nimble enough to catch him like that. What had happened to the clumsy oaf of a Jounouchi Katsuya he'd witnessed during their teens?

"Are you mad I left you all alone?" Jounouchi cooed as he cradled the kitten to his chest for a moment, running his fingers down its back in an effort to try and soothe it. Considering he'd just picked the poor thing off the street only yesterday, maybe it had been a bad idea to leave it on its own so quickly? But then again, it's not like he couldn't _not _show up for work. For a kitten.

Fucking _idiot, _Kaiba grumbled inwardly as he tried to twist himself so that he could nip at Jounouchi's fingers. But alas, he couldn't reach. He was sandwiched between the blonde's chest and hand. So he did the next best thing; he dug his claws into Jounouchi's chest instead. He felt the blonde wince and immediately felt a twinge of satisfaction.

"Shh, it's okay." Grabbing a bowl from the kitchen, Jounouchi moved towards his futon and saw the damage Kaiba had left for him earlier. Sighing he sat down upon it anyway. The kitten had probably done it out of nervousness of being left on its own. It was no big deal. He could patch it up later. Placing the kitten down on the futon beside him, he pulled out a small bottle of milk from his jacket pocket. It was only a quarter full but it would be enough for the little guy. "Look what I got for ya."

He'd manage grab some milk from the coffee shop. It was only a little bit but he was determined to get something decent for his new kitten. Just because he was having to eat very poorly didn't mean the same fate should befall the poor creature he'd bought home with him. Carefully, pouring it into the bowl, Jounouchi placed it in front of the kitten.

If Kaiba hadn't been so incensed at the mutt, he _might_ have had a few sips of it for it certainly smelled nice; rich and creamy enough to make his mouth water. But given the circumstance, he hopped off the mattress instead and haughtily stalked over to the spot he'd been waiting in before and sat down with his back to Jounouchi.

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slowly. Kaiba kept hoping that Jounouchi would go out for some reason – a walk, some food, a cigarette, _anything_ – but he seemed quite content to stay indoors, cleaning, eating, mending that tattered mattress of his and listening to that blasted radio with the god-awful songs. He tried to interact with him by offering him some food and the milk again but Kaiba wasn't interested. He couldn't even _look_ at Jounouchi right now without wanting to claw him to pieces.

Kaiba grunted, lying down and resting his chin on his front paws. It couldn't possibly get any worse. He heard a noise behind him – Jounouchi moving around yet again. Honestly, couldn't that mutt stay put in one place for more than five minutes? Determined to just ignore the idiot, Kaiba was about to close his eyes when he was rudely yet gently poked in the side.

"Hey, don't get fall asleep! I still need to give you a bath!"

Oh fuck.

It could _always_ get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeep, I'm so sorry guys for the delay. Two days after I posted up my last chapter, I very cleverly managed to break my wrist during a 'friendly' game of hockey. I had to wait for a week until I began to type up this chapter. With one hand, no less! I'm going to start writing the next chapter a.s.a.p so you won't have to wait this long again. Once again, so sorry! Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! :)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Aside from the humiliating bathing incident which had resulted in Jounouchi being scratched to within an inch of his life and Kaiba being in the foulest mood of _his _life, the days that followed were uneventful, calm even. For the majority, Jounouchi was at work and during his days off, he'd spend his time in his apartment; eating, sleeping, listening to the radio and playing with his temperamental little kitten. Quite honestly, he'd never encountered a puppy or kitten before that _didn't _want to play, that regarded him with what appeared to be a look of disdain every time he tried to interact with it.

Jounouchi had dangled the string – hoping the kitten would chase it ('case that's what they did, right? He'd seen it in movies!) – until his arm had begun to ache, only to watch the kitten stand up and stalk over to his closet in a huff. But, no matter. Jounouchi wasn't easily deterred. He'd long since accepted the little creature's quirks. At least now, it was accepting food and drink from him, as well as curling up with him each night.

It always made Jounouchi smile, how the kitten waited until the very last moment until it – almost _grudgingly_ – crept over to him in the dark, seeking warmth. It was getting colder now, autumn was giving way to winter and the blonde found himself relishing the contact _and_ the company during the night. At least now, he wasn't entirely alone.

And it was that comforting thought that calmed Jounouchi. He was no longer merely surviving each day; he had begun to _live _each day. He began to enjoy his free time, began to revel in the fact that he didn't have to rush off to work or face endless hours in a tiny apartment all alone. The kitten certainly made things interesting. It kept him on his toes, if nothing else.

"Look," he'd reasoned, on the kitten's umpteenth attempt at escape. "You're still young. I can't let you go yet. You're not gonna last a day on the street. When you grow up, we'll talk, okay?"

Meanwhile Kaiba wasn't faring so well. His mood had become darker by the day. Each attempt at escape was thwarted by the clueless mutt. Kaiba had grown increasingly irritated every time he was scooped up and cuddled. Every time Jounouchi caught him, he'd try and nip and claw at the blonde, only to be laughed at and softly chastised.

And it wasn't only a case of keeping the door firmly shut to keep a pet from escaping. Kaiba soon discovered that Jounouchi was adamant about nothing ever getting _in _than him getting out. Kaiba was well aware that the blonde lived in a dangerous neighbourhood, but he didn't think things were _that_ dire. However, the way Jounouchi behaved – never opening the door any further than it required for him to slip in and out, checking and then double checking whether the coast was clear through the peep hole, pressing a glass up against the door to see if he could hear anyone lurking in the hallway and finally, having a baseball bat primarily so it could be used as a weapon – assured Kaiba that the situation really _was_ that bad.

His first night had been relatively peaceful, however the ones that followed confirmed it - Jounouchi had every right to be paranoid. During the night, the apartment building developed its own horrifying soundtrack. Even as early at 11 PM, wretched sounds and signs of shameful activities that were taking place in the rooms surrounding them would begin to filter in through the paper-thin walls, assaulting their senses. Pained grunts, swearing, screaming, _begging_. The dull thud of a fist hitting vulnerable flesh, the clatter of cutlery and dishes breaking as someone ransacked a kitchen somewhere, doors being kicked, bed springs creaking as the prostitutes on the floor above entertained their clients; their cries of pleasure bordering on hysteria because at that moment in time, they were all – saints and sinners alike – trapped in a hell of their own making. The boor bastards like Jounouchi were mere casualties; their intentions may have differed but their fate was one and the same.

During these nights, Jounouchi would sit up in bed, his usual honey-brown eyes hard in calculated thought and fixed solely on the door ahead. His body would remain taut with stress and anticipation; one hand wrapped around the baseball bat beside him, waiting to fight whatever came bursting through his door. On these nights, Kaiba would creep over to Jounouchi to keep him company during his vigil. Despite his acerbic feelings for the blonde, Kaiba would push himself up against his clenched fist, rubbing his face against the back of his trembling hand so that finally Jounouchi would blink and break out of his strange trance to look down upon him and smile before relaxing his hand to stroke Kaiba's back, looking almost relieved. Never had Kaiba seen the blonde look so haunted, so trapped.

As much as he hated to admit it, Kaiba's survival depended on Jounouchi's, so shoving down his own feelings of contempt for the mutt, Kaiba tried his best to calm him by offering both comfort and a distraction from the situation at hand. And it worked; Jounouchi would continue to keep a constant watch and protect them if need be, but now he wasn't wound so tight, he wasn't distracted by the dark thoughts that sailed through his mind. Kaiba made sure to keep him grounded and he knew it was working when Jounouchi would smile and talk softly to him through the night. Kaiba would remain still and sit comfortably in the blonde's lap, allowing himself to be stroked and petted – whatever it took to soothe Jounouchi's frazzled nerves.

During the days when Jounouchi was at work, Kaiba either snoozed (never having been much of a sleeper in the past, he blamed the _cat _in him) or snooped around the apartment. The latter didn't take long. Aside from the few battered pieces of furniture, the old television set and the cheap, plastic radio, Jounouchi barely had any personal possessions. There were half a dozen changes of clothes – old and fraying, hand me downs, for sure – in his closet and two picture frames on his shelf.

Out of sheer boredom, Kaiba had lightly jumped up on the shelf to examine the photos. One was a picture of the mutt's sister – a demure looking girl who bore no resemblance to the mutt apart from the eyes – and the other was a group shot of the geek squad. Kaiba had sneered at the idiotic grin on Honda's face, the wistful look in Anzu's eyes as she gazed down towards Yugi. The so-called King of Games was blushing at the camera – _pathetic_. Atem hadn't made an appearance for the shot – thankfully. Otherwise Anzu would have been practically foaming at the mouth. And last but not least, there was Jounouchi. Arms open to accommodate his friends in one giant hug, his eyes sparkling in mischief, his unruly mop of hair all over the place as usual. Unlike Yugi and Tristan, he appeared natural in front of the camera, his mouth relaxed into an easy smile.

_Jounouchi doesn't smile like that anymore._

The thought had come from nowhere. It had been unexpected, _unwanted – _and he had been quick to brush it away from his mind. Deftly knocking that picture aside with his paw, so it laid face down, Kaiba jumped back down and resumed his snoop of the apartment.

Upon further inspection, Kaiba had come across Jounouchi's deck and duel disk. Both had been hidden well – probably to reduce the risk of having them stolen. However, Kaiba had been more patient and meticulous in his search than the average petty criminal. Those never bothered thinking outside the box. They simply grabbed and dashed.

Kaiba idly found himself wondering whether the blonde duelled anymore. Times had changed and the game was developing at an alarming rate, incorporating lists of cards that were banned from decks and a constant stream of new booster pack releases. To be able to duel successfully these days, one would have to keep their decks up to date and be on top of their game. It was unlikely that Jounouchi duelled anymore, seeing as he didn't have the spare cash to fund the sport. Come to think of it, the majority of his cards had been hand me downs from Yugi.

Pitiful.

And besides, without Yugi around to hold his hand, he couldn't see Jounouchi duelling anyway. Speaking of which, where were they all? Since his unfortunate arrival into Jounouchi's life, Kaiba hadn't heard a peep out of any of the mutt's friends. He'd come to the conclusion that they were off somewhere, living their own lives. Expecting the little group to stay together five years out of high school was unrealistic. And if any of those idiots had thought that they would stay best friends forever for the rest of their lives was just stupid. Nothing lasted – friendships, relationships – at least not ones that weren't bound by blood.

Despite all their preaching; the promises, the words of friendship – where were they now? The mutt's precious friends had gone and left him alone. Did they know how poorly he was doing? How unhappy he seemed? How he was barely holding it together?

Kaiba blinked. His train of thought was derailing. Since when did he care about the mutt's happiness? He didn't. He simply had too much time on his hands and he was merely thinking, _snidely _thinking, that despite everything the geek squad had been through, despite vehemently sticking together through all the so-called hardships they'd faced during their teens, it was _growing up_ that had forced them apart.

Again, it was to be expected. It was natural. But he figured, there'd be some phone calls or even letters; especially from Yugi and Honda. However, as far as he was aware, Jounouchi hadn't received so much as a single text message on his old cell phone.

When he'd accidentally come across Jounouchi's cell – a cheap, pre-paid ancient looking device – tucked away under his pillow, he'd wondered why the mutt would have such a thing. Surely, his top priority would have been food and shelter than wasting money of minutes and texts? It was only later, did Kaiba realise that the blonde still held on to the hope of communicating with his friends. It seemed the phone was his only connection to them. It's not as though he could send emails since the mutt didn't have a computer and clearly lacked the brains to just go and get himself a library card so he could use the ones there.

At first, Kaiba had been quick to discard the thoughts – after all, it wasn't any of his business and more importantly, he didn't _care –_ but now, he couldn't ignore it any longer. And it wasn't concern that compelled him to take a closer look, just idle curiosity. The Jounouchi Katsuya he'd known in school had all but disappeared. Gone was the carefree and clueless blonde, gone were the easy and open smiles, the proverbial heart on his sleeve, the hot-headedness, that explosive personality he'd been so used to and in its place? An older, more solemn Jounouchi Katsuya. Calmer and more calculated – with guarded smiles and a hunger for contact, for companionship so great that he'd rescued a stray kitten off the street despite barely being able to look after himself.

Sometimes, when the blonde was teasing him or being just being plain annoying, Kaiba was able to glimpse the former Jounouchi – the one he'd been back _then. _But those glimpses were rare and the more time Kaiba spent around _this _Jounouchi, the more he felt the old one slip away from him.

But again, he didn't care.

He didn't care during those days when Jounouchi would be slumped in bed or on the couch, lethargic and dizzy from a lack of food. And yet, just like those awful nights they'd have to endure together, Kaiba would wander over to him, pushing his face up against the blonde's hand, trying to distract him from his misery. Jounouchi would always seem grateful and bury his face into the kitten's fur for comfort. Kaiba would remain still, resisting the urge to take a swipe at the idiotic blonde. But when it came down to it, he never could – not when the mutt was in such a wretched state.

Of course there plenty of times when Kaiba attacked. Those mornings on Jounouchi's days off. After having had a decent breakfast, Jounouchi would put on the radio and sing along to it while he did odd chores around the apartment. The blonde would simply laugh every time Kaiba clawed and hissed at him for making such a racket. It never worked, Jounouchi would continue singing and in the end, Kaiba would have little choice but to stalk over to blonde's closet and sulk in there. At least it muffled the noise of having the mutt singing clumsily in broken English to the American songs playing on the radio.

And last but not least, once he'd finally calmed down enough to allow himself thoughts of Ishizu that _weren't_ accompanied by homicidal urges, he pondered about his own predicament. He recalled their previous conversation, her stupid little riddle just as he was getting ready to leave. What was it? If he wished to recover the part of himself that was lost, he would only have to give. See without looking, listen without hearing and love? Love was his only hope?

So cliqued.

Although he was still unsure about what she'd meant, he was certain of one thing, at least; this was a test. She'd reach into her bag of tricks and pulled out some mumbo-jumbo to not _only_ teach him a lesson but to test him as well. If she'd merely wanted to teach him a lesson, then after a brief spell of being a cat, he would have been turned back. Kaiba was astute in reading people. Ishizu may have been a lot of things but vindictive wasn't one of them. She wouldn't have left him in this state for the rest of his life.

If she'd simply wanted to teach him a lesson, it would have been a far less complicated matter. Ishizu would have had her satisfaction while giving him a taste of just what her magic was capable of and then, things would have gone back to normal. He wouldn't have had to do anything or even acknowledge that she was right, that magic existed. At least not to her. However, seeing as this was a _test_ …

He probably had to do or acknowledge something – prove himself in some way, to change back. But the question was what and how? To admit, magic was real? He would have been foolish to argue that considering the circumstances and even when he'd admitted it to himself a dozen times over, nothing had happened.

Of course, things were rarely that easy – especially for him and especially where Ishizu was concerned. It would take more than simply admitting his ignorance and arrogance for the spell to break.

Was it possible that –

It was the heavy pounding on the front door that snapped Kaiba from his thoughts. Behind him, he heard Jounouchi make a sound of surprise as he scrambled up from his futon where he'd been laying. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, his ears straining to pick up any other noises from the hallway that may have given any indication on the visitor's identity. Voices, perhaps. But nothing. Just the relentless hammering on the flimsy door.

During his entire stay, he'd never known Jounouchi to have a visitor, especially one this late. One thing was certain – and a quick glance at the blonde's terrified face confirmed his suspicions – that whomever was on the other side of the door was certainly more foe than friend.

"H-Honda?" Jounouchi stupidly mumbled, his voice tentative and holding _far_ too much hope. Maybe something had happened and for whatever reason Honda couldn't reach him by phone and so he'd come all the way back to Domino and was now pounding on his door to tell him the news? But even as he thought this, he knew it was wrong. It wasn't Honda or even Yugi.

Kaiba sneered, resisting the urge to take a swipe at the dense mutt. _Think fast, _he wanted to growl at the frozen blonde. He found himself wishing that it _was _Jounouchi's pathetic friend. If anybody could knock that obnoxiously, then it was Honda. But his instincts were telling him otherwise. Kaiba bolted to where the baseball bat lay, hoping Jounouchi would take the hint and pick it up but to his horror, he watched the blonde creep over to the door instead.

Kaiba suddenly hissed in annoyance, though he couldn't be sure if Jounouchi even heard him. He watched in disdain as the blonde peered through the peep hole. Suddenly Jounouchi's shoulders slumped in relief as he slowly undid the chain and unlocked the door, before opening it a crack to speak to his visitor. Judging by his irritable tone, it most definitely wasn't Honda or Yugi.

"So whaddya want?"


End file.
